


Mornings

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to wait for me, idiot.” Iwa shoots back. He doesn’t even bother to look up as he insults Tooru, which is incredibly rude. “I’d catch up.”</p><p>This is true, and it’s still early enough in the day that Tooru doesn’t have it in him to refute it. Iwa has always been faster than him. It’s still annoying, though. Tooru takes a few steps so he’s standing directly in front of Iwa, making sure he’s uncomfortably close, then he starts tapping his foot with impatience. “Hurry uuuuup,” he whines, “you’re making us lose valuable time!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Iwa’s shoe has come untied and he doesn’t even bother flagging Tooru down when he stops to lace it back up again. The only reason Tooru knows at all, actually, is because he just happened to be watching Iwa out of the corner of his eye during this portion of their morning run. Only this one though, because Iwa is not that fun to watch while he’s running and his eyebrows scrunch up in concentration.

Tooru slows to a stop. He turns to Iwa, hands on his hips. “Really? Couldn’t you have tied it better before we left?”

“You don’t have to wait for me, idiot.” Iwa shoots back. He doesn’t even bother to look up as he insults Tooru, which is incredibly rude. “I’d catch up.”

This is true, and it’s still early enough in the day that Tooru doesn’t have it in him to refute it. Iwa has always been faster than him. It’s still annoying, though. Tooru takes a few steps so he’s standing directly in front of Iwa, making sure he’s uncomfortably close, then he starts tapping his foot with impatience. “Hurry uuuuup,” he whines, “you’re making us lose valuable time!”

Iwa snorts, and he finishes tying his laces excruciatingly slowly. He then stands without stepping back, which means he and Tooru are practically nose to nose. “I’m done. Now stop complaining.”

Tooru hates mornings. Well, maybe hate is a strong word, but mornings are not his favorite time of day. He takes forever to wake up, leading to the necessity of morning runs, which means he needs to get out of bed earlier than he would have otherwise, which means he gets even less sleep at night and Iwa’s nags him more. He also hates the cold, and making winter mornings the worst. But what he hates the most is how exceptionally clingy he gets before he has the thought processes to talk himself out of it.

That’s what he tells himself, at least, when he shifts forward and wraps his arms around Iwa’s torso. He rests his chin on Iwa’s shoulder and sighs. After a few seconds of hesitation, Iwa returns the hug. He doesn’t smell too much like sweat, which Tooru thinks is a good thing considering how gross he gets in the summer. Not that he’d be hugging Iwa if it were summer. It’d be too hot. Tooru turns his head so his cheek is pressed against Iwa’s neck. He starts to breathe in through his nose and out with his mouth, cheeks puffing out slightly with each breath.

The awkwardness leaves Iwa’s posture as he relaxes, leaning his head against Tooru’s. “It sounds like you’re chuffing,” he says.

“Like I’m _what_?” Tooru asks with slight difficulty, because now his head is too squished to move his jaw fully. _Thanks_ , Iwa.

“Chuffing. You know, the sound big cats make whenever they’re happy.”

Even though he doesn’t quite want to leave Iwa’s warmth, Tooru pulls himself out of his grasp and takes a step back. He purses his lips and stares at Iwa, his face carefully arranged so it’s completely neutral. Iwa stares back, chin lifted up slightly as if he’s just daring Tooru to say anything.

Tooru’s never been one who had good survival instincts.

“You,” he says, “are a nerdy, boring, animal-loving _weirdo_.”

Iwa’s face flushes redder than it was from their run. Tooru wants to enjoy such a cute sight, but Iwa doesn’t give him a chance. He takes all of a second to punch Tooru in the gut, completely winding him. Tooru doubles over, clutching his stomach and gasping.

Iwa brushes past him. “Finish your run on your own, jackass.”

“Hey—” Tooru says, finding it difficult to get air. “Hold on—”

“Bye, Shittykawa.”

Iwa starts jogging away, and soon enough he turns a corner and Tooru can’t see him anymore. It doesn’t take long for Tooru to catch his breath—Iwa must not have been that angry if he pulled his punch slightly—but he only catches up to Iwa because he’s waiting for him at a cafe. Wordlessly he hands Tooru the second coffee he bought.

“Is this an apology?” Tooru asks, a mischievous grin on his face. He takes the paper travel mug and takes a sip. He’s relieved to see that Iwa was considerate enough to ask for extra cream and sugar this time.

“Hell no,” Iwa says, “and you’re paying me back for it later.”

Tooru hums, glancing to either side to see if anyone is watching. He then leans over and kisses Iwa lightly on the lips.

“That doesn’t count,” Iwa insists, but he doesn’t look unhappy.

“I could give you another.” Tooru says, still grinning. Iwa groans.

Their run evidently over, Iwa downs the rest of his coffee, throws the cup into the trash, and motions for Tooru to get moving. He doesn’t even care when Tooru holds his hand on the walk home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> everyone likes iwa going into medicine but... bio major iwa... iwa going into animal biology... yes. 
> 
> i wrote this months ago but i remember this was completely inspired by the hilarious was my puppy breathes when his face is pressed against something. remember kids, sometimes writing may feel like a mythical process, but most of the time it's watching your puppy being weird and thinking "you know what would be funny? if i wrote a fic about oikawa doing the same thing."


End file.
